smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Days Of Papa Smurf
"The Last Days Of Papa Smurf" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story It was around Papa Smurf's 712 years of age that the village leader was finally laid to rest by his little Smurfs whom he had raised to adulthood and helped them become parents of a new generation of Smurfs. Over the past 100 years, his son Empath had seen Papa Smurf's health slowly deteriorate, when he no longer had the strength to carry on his activities as the village and all authority was then given to Empath to take his place. Brainy was distressed to find out that Papa Smurf could no more work on any of his experiments without fumbling or losing his concentration, which meant that Brainy had to step in and become the village alchemist with Miracle as his apprentice. At first Papa Smurf could get by walking on a cane, but over time his level of mobility required for him to use an automated wheelsmurfer that Handy's sons Gizmo and Widget had created. By the final years of his life, Papa Smurf spent them living in Empath and Smurfette's house being cared for by Smurfette, who tried to keep him company while tending to his needs. His granddaughter Psycheliana visited him often, eager to let him know about how she was progressing in her studies on how to use her abilities, pleased to know that she's living a life that only her Papa Smurf could ever hope to live. It was on Papa Smurf's final day of life, when he had finished recorded everything that he wanted to leave behind to his little Smurfs on an Imaginarium crystal, that he called together his son and his adopted daughter together one last time. Empath sensed that Papa Smurf's life signs were getting progressively weaker as he held the former village leader's withered hand in his own. "I know how sad you must feel, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "But don't grieve for me, for soon I will be joining your Mama Smurf in the smurfy hereafter. I can feel her beckoning to me to smurf her by her side." "If only we could have smurfed more time with each other, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "It just isn't fair that you smurfed more of your life with this smurf's fellow Smurfs than with this smurf." "I think that I have smurfed you back all the time that I have ever smurfed from you, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "I still regret having smurfed you to Psychelia when you were too young, but now I see that it has all smurfed out for the best. I couldn't be more proud of how you smurfed out than I am right now." "Well, I think I could have smurfed those same years from you, Papa Smurf, if I had only been born as a real Smurf," Smurfette said. "Life doesn't give us everything that we want, Smurfette, only that which we need," Papa Smurf said. "But all the same, I couldn't ask for a better daughter than you, even if you were created by Gargamel. It just seems like yesterday when you first smurfed into the village and I have smurfed you into a real Smurf." "And for that I am always grateful to you, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I promise that I will continue to love Empath with all my heart and my soul even after you are gone." "I know that you will, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Empath, remember to watch after your fellow Smurfs and their children as well as yours. They will always be your family from now on." "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said. He felt that the next part was going to be hard to say. "In case this has ever gone unsaid before you leave, this smurf...that is...I love you." "I know you do, Empath...and I love you, too," Papa Smurf said as he breathed his last. Then Empath and Smurfette watched as Papa Smurf closed his eyes and laid back in his bed, his life fully expended. Smurfette planted a kiss on Papa Smurf's cheek, sad to see him go, but happy to see that he is now at rest. ----- On the day of Papa Smurf's funeral, the entire current population of the Smurf Village had gathered around the memorial park where a statue of Papa Smurf had been erected at his grave site. Not all the Smurfs who were raised in the village were there to attend the funeral, so a magic mirror was used to broadcast the funeral to the Smurfs on Smurfette Island and their families, allowing them to see and to speak their minds at the funeral to those who have physically attended the event. Empath was the first to speak. "My fellow Smurfs, this day smurfs the farewell of a beloved Smurf who has been our faithful and trusted Papa Smurf for the few centuries that we have come to known him in. He wasn't an entirely perfect Papa Smurf, as one of his lifelong regrets was smurfing his only begotten son to Psychelia to live out a life that he wasn't supposed to live. But fate had smurfed him a second chance to become a Papa Smurf when his fellow Smurfs had smurfed away and left their children in his care. He smurfed into the role not knowing how to be a leader of 97 little Smurflings who were too young to smurf an entire village by themselves, but over time he and his new children grew together and became the family that Papa Smurf now couldn't smurf without." Grouchy with his wife Broccoli watched Empath speak, and the both of them started shedding tears together as the hard scowls on their faces broke into expressions of sadness. "I...hate losing Papa Smurf," Grouchy muttered. "I...hate to see him smurf away as well," Broccoli said softly to Grouchy as they looked into each other's eyes. "Now this smurf is certain that we all have our own personal memories of Papa Smurf and what he has smurfed in our lives," Empath continued. "This smurf only wishes that this smurf's first impression of him was...better, because when this smurf first met him for the first time in this smurf's memory of events, this smurf saw him as...threatening. This smurf thought that he was going to violate this smurf in ways that were...well, very unbecoming of any sentient creature. But the more this smurf got to know Papa Smurf, the more this smurf's fears about him were dispelled, and the more this smurf wanted to become more like him instead of like the Psyche Master. He was very instrumental in helping this smurf regain my Smurfness, and though this smurf was angry at him for sending this smurf away to Psychelia, this smurf had come to understand his reasons for doing so and has forgiven him of his misdeeds." Smurfette then stood up to speak. "Papa Smurf was the first Smurf who ever truly cared about me, back when I was nothing but a pawn of Gargamel created to destroy all my fellow Smurfs. I wouldn't be the Smurf that I am now if it wasn't for him smurfing me into a real Smurf. I wish I could say that being a real Smurf was the easy part, but it was something that I had to learn for myself. Thankfully I had the wisest teacher of all to smurf me everything there was about being a Smurf, and he was there with me every smurf of the way whenever I smurfed something wrong, not judging me for not living up to the standards of being a Smurf. His bravery and strength made me want to continue on when everything in me said that I want to quit. Everything that I have in my life, I owe it all to him, and I want to repay him by living up to everything that he ever lived for as long as I live." Empath helped Smurfette as she sat back down, holding her as she felt tears coming down her face. He could sense that the crowd was full of emotion as they heard everything that she said, that it touched them so deeply that no words could adequately express the way they were feeling right now. Hefty took over as he stood before his fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes. "I want to say that I'm very proud of Papa Smurf, and that I would smurf anything for him because he became the Papa Smurf of my life after mine had smurfed away years ago. I want to think that I was his favorite little Smurf, but I don't think that really smurfs any justice and it would just be bragging about myself, which I was known to smurf. Empath has always been the one that was his favorite, but I guess I'm the only one who could smurf that. The truth is, Papa Smurf doesn't really have any favorites among us, and I don't think Empath wants to be recognized as the favorite son that I have smurfed him as. Papa Smurf has smurfed everything he could to prove how much he loves us all equally. I only wish that I could live up to the same example that he smurfed for all of us." Hefty turned away and looked at Empath with a rare look of sadness, as if he needed Empath to forgive him for ever thinking the worst about him. Empath sensed that Hefty needed a hug and so he got up from his seat and embraced his fellow Smurf. "It's all right, Hefty," Empath said. "There's no shame in expressing yourself in this manner." "Poor Uncle Hefty," Psycheliana said as she watched him. Throughout the rest of the service, the Smurfs spent it sharing their fondest memories of Papa Smurf and how he touched their lives in ways that only they personally knew. There was hardly a dry eye in either the Smurf Village or on Smurfette Island as everyone expressed how great the village leader was with his little Smurfs and with those who would become their wives. Finally, Brainy stood up to make a closing speech. "Let us all join hands and smurf our hearts toward Mother Nature and Father Time, from whom we smurf our lives in this forest, that they may smurf us comfort and peace in our time of loss." As all the Smurfs joined hands together, Brainy prayed. "O Mother Nature and Father Time, we smurf back into your hands that which you have smurfed us for a time, the great and honorable Papa Smurf, so that we may all know it is from you that we smurf our very being in this world. May you help us to cherish every moment of our lives and to smurf important lessons from them so that we may grow in wisdom and knowledge and smurf with others what we ourselves have smurfed. May he rest in peace knowing that his time on earth was time well smurfed. And so let it be." "And so let it be," all the Smurfs responded together. Then Hefty and his sons joined in lowering Papa Smurf's casket into the ground and covered it up with dirt to show their respects unto their dearly departed leader. ----- After the service was over, Empath had a private talk with Tapper, whom he noticed was not present at the funeral service. "I am sorry that I was not there to attend the service, Empath, but I do grieve for Papa Smurf's spirit," Tapper said. "You think that Papa Smurf isn't smurfing in heaven?" Empath asked. "That's just what I feel in my spirit, Empath," Tapper said. "It's a heavy sadness that makes me feel as though I have failed in my mission to smurf the light of the Lord's salvation to my fellow Smurfs, especially to Papa Smurf." "Is the Almighty smurfing you that you have failed him, Tapper?" Empath asked. "The Almighty has smurfed me that I have done all that I could to save him, Empath," Tapper said. "It just doesn't make what I'm feeling any easier to smurf. I only hope that you'll smurf the words of the Lord to heart someday before you join Papa Smurf in the same dark inferno that I feel all my fellow Smurfs are heading for." "Your words on that subject are very compelling, Tapper," Empath said. "You continue what you're smurfing for your fellow Smurfs no matter what." "That is what I'm here on Smurfette Island for, Empath," Tapper said. "Fiona and Meaghan are with you to keep smurfing the tavern for as long as there will still be a Smurf Village. I know Fiona will smurf close tabs on Meaghan and her fellow Smurfs and that she is praying for them day and night." "Why is it that you and this smurf are the ones who smurf daughters while Hefty and Handy are the ones who smurf sons?" Empath asked. "That question is one that I leave for the Almighty to answer, Empath," Tapper said. "Our job as parents is simply to love our children and to treat them as priceless treasures, to train them in the admonition of the Lord." "Then this smurf wishes for the best for you and for Siobhan as you enjoy your days on Smurfette Island," Empath said. "I pray the same for you and Smurfette, Empath," Tapper said as they ended communications with each other. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Death stories